El Despertar de la Fuerza
by kool-aidman507
Summary: Buenas a todos. este es mi primer fan fic. asi que espero lo disfruten tanto como yo de hacerlo. como pueden ver es solo la primera parte de esta cinta aun hay algunos cabos sueltos que tengo que armar para terminarla e iniciar con los ultimos jedi, pero bueno espero sus comentarios y criticas con respecto al mismo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola buenas a todos. este es mi primer FanFic sobre star wars asi que espero les guste tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo y si se que termina abrutamente cerca de la mitad pero aun no tengo planeado como darle el climax adecuado; todo sera poco a poco. en fin espero sus comentarios y si tienen alguna duda o una critaca constructiva ser abien apreciada:

CAOS! La galaxia está

En medio de una guerra civil.

La Nueva República se quebranta

Por aquellos quienes los fundaron,

No se sabe en quien creer.

En medio del conflicto en las regiones

Desconocidas la misteriosa Primera Orden

Busca insaciable al perdido Luke Skywalker

El último de los Jedi

Y acabar con el de una vez por todas

Leia Organa la líder de la rebelión

Ha enviado a su mejor piloto

Al inhóspito Planeta de Jakku

Donde un viejo aliado tiene parte del mapa

Donde está ubicado el paradero de Luke…

-Es bueno saber que estés bien.

-ni lo menciones con tal de ayudarlos a su causa está bien. Dijo el hombre.

-sabes que ello vendrán por usted por lo que ha hecho, no es así. Respondió Poe

En un tono preocupado.

-en estos momentos la Republica debe de estar preocupado cazándolos a ustedes-

-No me refiero a ellos. Interrumpió Poe.

El hombre inclino su cabeza con cierto pesar pero sin ningún tipo de remordimiento mientras mira la fogata en su cabaña.

-ya sabía el riesgo y estoy dispuesto a tomarlo.

En estos momentos un hombre aparece directo a su puerta de manera histérica gritando:

-YA VIENEN, YA VIENEN.

Mientras gritaba se podía ver desde la noche como un destructor tapaba la luz de la luna cubriéndolo casi como un eclipse, y luces más tenues se encienden en su vientre. Los aldeanos se preparaban para un inminente ataque y poe sale fugazmente directo a su X-wing donde BB8 esperaba.

Pitidos de alarma.

-SI ya se me encontraron demasiado pronto, dime cuantos son.

Pitido de respuesta

-hijo de- son demasiados.

Cinco trasporte de la primera orden despliegan rápidamente veintenas de soldados de asalto, acabando uno por uno a los aldeanos que ponen resistencia.

-amigo ayúdame a encender la nave.

-ALTO. Dice un soldado que lo intercepta.

-BB8 toma la torreta trasera y dispara ahora.

En ese instante el astro-mecánico toma el control de la torreta y con unas ráfagas de blasters logra acabar con éxito a varios solados de asalto.

Bien ya casi, QUE responde Poe sorprendido

Pitido de angustia.

-baba de sith, escucha amigo toma esto y hagas lo que hagas no mires atrás y corre yo veré que hacer.

Cuando BB8 hule Poe es totalmente neutralizado por los saldados. La aldea totalmente arrasada por las Llamas de los soldados con lanzallamas. Una figura oscura con un poder que se creía extinto se abre paso por las brasas.

-Hola San Tekka tiempo sin vernos. Dijo el encapuchado enmascarado

-Kilo esperaba que vinieras pero por que no te quitas la máscara y hablamos como gente civilizada.

-Tan humorista como siempre. Le respondio, -pero estoy ocupado buscando un trozo de mapa que sé que lo tienes.

San tekka con voz tenue responde:

-Lo que buscas no está aquí.

-en serio. Kilo desde un transponder dice:

-lo tiene, bien.

En ese momento tres soldados aparecen y destaca una de plateada armadura y capa con una voz femenina pero fuerte de mando le responde a Kilo:

-aquí lo tienes Kilo Ren.

Poe todo amordazado viendo directamente a los lentes de Kilo:

-Bien capitana Phasma responde con firmeza –como veo que usted no me puede dar la información supongo que tú debes saberlo.

-No sé de qué habla.

-El Mapa, interrumpe Kilo. –sé que lo tienes.

-Que no tengo naa….

-Llevensolo a la nave, tendremos más tiempo para hablar, -que hacemos con los civiles. Interrumpe Phasma. –Mátenlos no nos sirven.

-Kilo Espera. San Tekka. –esto no lograra que volverte como el

-no pero es un inicio.

Kilo sin pieda parte en dos a San tekka con su sable de luz y enseguida los soldados abre fuego contra los civiles, todos menos uno.

Han pasado cerca de 30 años desde que la primera guerra civil galáctica llego a su fin.

El valle de los caídos es una de las ruinas de la batalla que marco el final de la guerra mucho tiempo atrás, un paraíso de chatarreros y refugiados de guerra. Al saquear lo que encuentren en algunas de las nave o destructores de eso obtiene con que alimentarse, una joven chatarrera no es la excepción, al rebuscar en cada nave del valle puede encontrar algo de valor que la ayuda a Salir de este paramo desértico.

-Unkar Plutt cuanto por esto. Responde la joven.

-Media unidad por todo

-¿media? Si hasta hace medio mes era unidad y media.

-que esperabas niña la galaxia esta guerra más refugiados llegan lo que quiere decir más bocas que alimentar o sea menos rasiones de alimento, confórmate o lárgate de la fila.

La joven frustrada se va del puerto de Niima para ir en lo que queda de un vio de AT-AT que llama hogar, en él se puede ver una colección de cascos, blasters y varios holograbadoras.

En sus tiempos libres la joven practica con su bastón las técnicas de combate de los guardias Rojos del Antiguo imperio, encontrados en un vio superdestructor estelar;

También practica el pilotaje gracias a los simuladores de vuelo que aún se encuentran en función aun por sus caídas libres durante la batalla y gracias a los holograbadores aprende otros idiomas de la galaxia tales como el rodian, wookie, sullustan, quarren un poco de huttes.

El día siguiente como todos los días debía ser pero un giro de los acontecimientos cambiarían el destino de la chica para siempre.

-Pitidos de socorro.

La joven lo escucha y va tras el rápidamente.

-Hey (déjalo ir no es tuyo), responde la joven en otro lenguaje con determinación

-(Esto a tino te incumbe niña).

-(A no esto me incumbe), responde dispuesta a atacar.

-(vale bien quédatelo de seguro habrán mas) responde el chatarrero con enojo.

-Uff eso estuvo cerca no amiguito.

-pitido de alivio

-Vaya nunca había visto una unidad BB de verdad. La joven responde con sorpresa –dime que ¿Qué haces aquí en este paramo olvidado?

-Pitido de respuesta.

-¿clasificado? Igual yo. Responde con cierta duda.-ven las noches aquí hasta un droide imperial se puede congelar.

-pitido de alivio

-y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-pitido de afirmación

-BB-8 mucho gusto soy Ray

Tras caminar unos cuanto metros hasta su hogar ve que algo inusual. Un cierto cuerpo ha aparecido de repente justo al frente de su casa

El Finalizador, nave insignia y academia de los nuevos soldados de la Primera orden.

Solo es una de las tantas naves que esperan en lo más profundo de la galaxia su regreso al espacio conocido y reclamar lo que perdieron.

-Todo el personal de cubierta prepárense. Dice el oficial a cargo, al mismo tiempo las naves de transporte logran llegar al hangar.

Kilo es el primero en salir junto a su pelotón de soldados y su prisionero.

-Lleven al prisionero a la sala de interrogatorios. Kilo dice interrumpiendo al oficial.

-si señor.

Mientras en el hangar las tropas se repliegan para sus labores en la nave un soldado de asalto simplemente esta petrificado por la circunstancias que acaecieron en su misión, sosteniendo su casco manchado por la sangre no solo de su compañero caído, sino de aquellos a quienes opusieron resistencias mas no pudo asestar el ultimo tiro de gracia en las ejecuciones posteriores.

-FN-2187. Responde con una voz de mando.- ¿Por qué no tienes tu casco puesto?

-no capitana Phasma. Responde el soldado con temor.

-Si tienes problemas ve a la bahía médica a que te hagan un chequeo.

-Si Capitan como usted diga. Responde.

En la sala de interrogación se puede ver que el prisionero en una mesa inclinada amarrado por las extremidades con dos guardias y el interrogador.

-Como está el prisionero. Dice el oficial.

-es bastante persistente aun con todos los métodos de tortura que hemos puesto aun no sede.

-Al parecer los Novo republicanos son más persistentes de los que pasábamos.

-Claro que lo son. Interrumpe el general Hux en puente junto sus oficiales.

-Pero todos tienen sus puntos de quiebre, y tal como va suceder a ahora Kilo entrara y pondrá sus debilidades y así obtendremos la información que necesitamos.

En ese instante Kilo Entra a la habitación cara a cara con el sujeto.

-supongo que tu eres el siguiente. Responde con un tono burlon.-lo siento pero lo que esta en mi mente se queda en mi mente.

-Veremos. Dice Kilo

-Dime donde está el mapa.

-Por qué no saltas al Sarlac y después te cuento. Dice Poe

-Lo diré otra vez DONDE ESTA EL MAPA

-ya te dije salta Por el… Poe con pausa se detiene de decir su última palabra, mira con incredulidad lo que está sucediendo. Su respiración es más ajitadado y da sollozos gritos ahogados de dolor por lo que está pasando.

-¿Qué estás haciéndome? Responde sollozo Poe.

-Una vez más. Responde Kilo calmado.- ¿Dónde está?

Con lo último que le queda de fuerza Poe solo es capaz de dar un grito ahorcado que se extingue mientras la puerta se cierra tras de él.

El soldado de asalto que se diríjia justo a la Bahia medica ve como envían al prisionero a su celda después del interrogatorio, pero antes de eso va directo a su guardia.

-nuevas ordenes. Dice el soldado.-piden al prisionero en la siguiente sala. Me encargo de escoltarlo. El soldado que lo escoltaba asiente y se va. En el momento el soldado habla con el sujeto.

-te voy a sacar de aquí

-¿Quién eres?. Pregunta con incredulidad. ¿eres parte de la rebelión?

-¿Qué?, no, solo quiero salir de aquí.

-¿Por qué quieres irte?, ¿Por qué debería aceptar la ayuda?

-Porque tengo información que le será útil a la rebelión o la nueva república. Responde el soldado.-y soy el único con acceso a una nave.

-Ok, buen argumento. Dice Poe atónito. –cuál es tu plan.

En la bahía el soldado y el Poe hacen la mímica de escolar al prisionero mientras caminan por el hangar infestados de soldados y pilotos. En los que llegan y encienden los motores, los oficiales de cubierta se dan cuenta y encienden la alarma.

-A todo el personal el prisionero ha escapado, repito ha escapado.

Los soldados de asalto disparan directo al visor de la caza para detenerlo.

-quieres ir ya a la torreta trasera para así dejar de dispararnos. Dice Poe en un tono de alerta

-bien.

-siempre quise volar uno de estos.

A continuación FN dispara a los soldados que está obstruyendo su huida entre esos muchos pesados y oficiales de cubierta. Gracias a eso logra quitarse su amarre de combustible que lo ayuda a salir del hangar.

-¡que esta pasando! Dice el general Hux furioso.

-Al paraecer el prionero a escapdo señor.

-como pudo escapar. Es imposible

-fue FN-2187. Interrumpe la capitana Phasma. –ya actuaba raro desde Serpindal, pero Jakku solo confirmo mis dudas.

-Al parecer debimos aceptar la oferta de los kaminoanos de los soldados clones. Dice kilo en un tono ironico.

-mis soldados son enseñados desde la cuna Kilo. Dice Hux. -Errores de cómo estos siempre suceden y siempre los suprimimos.

-torretas acaben con esa nave.

El caza Tie logra burlar las defensas con facilidad gracias al piloto que los controla

-bien. Es hora de ver el poder de fuego de esta cosa. Dice Poe entusiasmado

-prepara los torpedos para las torretas antiaéreas

-bien.

El fuego de las torretas combinado con los blasters confunden a los operadores de las torretas que no pueden hacer mucho por las maniobras que dan el piloto.

-Oye no nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Poe, Poe Dameron y tú.

-Poe mucho gusto. Responde FN. Me llamo FN-2187.

-F que. Responde dudoso Poe. No te llamare así, FN Finn que tal si te doy ese apodo.

-Finn, es el primer nombre real que tengo excelente.

Cada vez más el caza Tie se aleja más del crucero directo a Jakku.

-espera porque vas a Jakku.

-tengo algo valioso allí abajo que recuperar. Dice Poe decidido.

En ese instante varios misiles se acercan a gran velocidad impactando con éxito a la nave, cayendo justo al ecuador del planeta.

Finn despierta justamente antes de que el vehículo sea tragado lentamente en la arena, buscando en vano señal alguna de su compañero solo para ver impotente como la nave es engullido por las arenas. Mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo sin agua y sin alimento desprendiéndose de lo que queda de su armadura de soldado de asalto ve un viejo caminante imperial, pero mientras más se acerca su vista más se nubla hasta que cae agotado justo en el vientre el camínate. Al mismo tiempo una joven una unidad BB ven atónitos el cuerpo que llevaba allí.

-Por amor de… ¿Dónde estoy?

El interior de este antiguo camínate imperial está perfectamente personalizado para residir a cualquier persona como un cálido hogar, fin se encuentra acostado en lo que alguna vez fue los asientos de las tropas de asalto durante la batalla hace casi 30 años en él se puede ver una colección enorme de cascos rebeldes e imperiales varios holoregistros de varias naves caídas un simulador de vuelo en casi perfecto estado.

-vaya al fin despiertas. Dice Rey en una forma irónica

-¿Dónde estoy?

-en mi casa responde con algo de cautela

-ahora tu dime, no te preguntare porque te desmayaste cerca de mi casa sino ¿Por qué estabas en el desierto?

En ese instante entra BB-8 de manera normal y reconoce la chaqueta

-AUH, y este que.

Que pasa amigo lo reconoces.

BB-8 da sonidos de información a Rey.

-dice que le pertenecía a su compañero piloto.

-le pertenecía a Poe verdad, lo lamento no encontré su cuerpo probablemente este ya enterrado en las arenas.

BB-8 solo baja la cabeza y se va emitiendo un sonido muy tenue de tristeza.

-Bien. Dice Rey.-eso resuelve parte de la pregunta, ahora dime como es que quedaron dentro de la fosa.

No te mentiré. Huíamos de la primera orden, nos alcanzó uno de sus misiles y nos estrellamos.

-Cuando regresamos BB menciono que tenía una misión ¿estas involucrado? Pregunto. ¿Eres parte de la rebelión?

Finn sorprendido no sabía que decir.

SI, si soy parte de la rebelión aunque preferimos el nombre de ejército libre de la Nueva república.

BB-8 oyó la conversación y no pudo evitar una sorpresa agridulce de la noticia pero mantuvo silencio solo para evitar un conflicto ahora.

-en estos momentos solo me iré a buscar una nave de regreso a la base..

-pues para eso. Rey dice. Debes ir a puerto niima ahora que es de día puedo puedo llevarlos a ambos haya y así consiguen su nave.

Puerto niima, es el único punto de entrada y salida del planeta de forma legal. Construido por niima la hutt después de la guerra como punto de entrada para los clanes hutt como punto de entrada a los ricos mundos inexplorados de la zona. Desafortunadamente niima no viviría para contarlo y el puerto mantiene su nombre a pesar de que no pertenece a ninguno de los clanes. Ahora es también el punto donde los chatarreros intercambian todo lo que encuentra por agua y alimento.

-muy bien, cuanto debo pagar para poder salir de esta roca. Dice Finn cansado

-para ser alguien de la rebelión eres un poco flojo en el desierto, pero no te culpo. Responde Rey de forma burlesca.

BB-8 da sonidos de burla.

Fin los mira ambos de forma en la que ambos solo ven hacia delante de inmediato.

-respondiendo tu pregunta. Dice Rey. Supongo que será todo lo que lleves en sima incluido BB pero veré que puedo negociar

En esos momentos BB hace sonidos de alarma.

-Que sucede BB. Dice Rey

-silencio. Dice Finn no escuchas.

En la lejanía se puede ver unas siluetas borrosas que poco a poco van tomando forma unido a ese sonido los más viejos residentes del puerto solo se horrorizaban pues sabía lo que se aproximaba, no se escucha ese sonido en el planeta desde ya tanto tiempo, las siluetas al fin tuvieron forma eran al menos dos cazas TIE totalmente negros con franjas rojas que atacaron al pueblo indiscriminadamente a todo lo que estaba cerca de la firma de calor del droide.

¡CORRAN! Gritaron unos de los guardias de la zona mientras preparaban sus torretas de defensa de la era imperial, las naves de civiles salían cuanto podían del lugar y otros se quedaban puesto que sus pilotos ni se atrevían a salir de sus zonas de recolección.

-¿Qué esta pasando?. Grito Rey histéricamente.

-es la Primera Orden van tras BB-8.

-¿Por qué?.

-es la información clasificada que posee, lo único que necesitas saber es que necesitamos una nave ya

Mientra corrian hacia la nave el caza TIE los intercepta destruyendo la nave que utilizarían para escapar.

-alguna otra idea escucho opciones.

-usaremos la chatarra de unkar para escapar.

La nave de unkar era solo una antigua nave coreliana yt-1800 sin la nave de escape y una antena de recepción civil.

-¿tienes idea de cómo volar esto?

\- si y no. Pero todo buen piloto debe tener algo de suerte no es asi

\- Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

A pesar de los múltiples disparos de blaster de las cazas la nave logra elevarse a duras penas del suelo dirigiendo rumbo al valle de los caidos.

-bien Finn nesecito que vayas a la torreta inferior para disparles a los TIEs, BB sostente de algo, esto será un viaje turbulento.

Finn en la torreta da disparos en las zonas que le marca la holocamara pero los cazas logran esquivarlos a último momentos.

-o esos pilotos son buenos o eres el peor artillero que haya visto

-oye no me culpes son pilotos de la primera orden son mucho más habilidosos que los del antiguo imperio. Le recalca Finn a Rey

-en ese caso no me toca otra opción.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-no te gustara

La nave coreliana cada vez vuela más al ras por sobre las arenas al punto que entrar a lo que queda de la Segadora un super destructor clase ejecutor caído, mientra mas entran más estrecho se pone hasta llegar a la próxima salida.

-Finn si antes no tenías oportunidad de disparar ya la tienes.

El apuntador da muestras que esta al punto de mira ambos el piloto y el artillero solo se preparan para saber quién es el primero en disparar, Finn logra dar a l blanco y el caza rueda por toda la sección media del superdestructor hasta acabar por un agujero cerca de unos chatarreros.

-bien solo queda uno. En ese instante la torreta se atora por los restos de chatarra de la nave.

-¡REY! Mi arma se atascó no puedo disparar.

-Ve a la torreta superior rápido, se nos acaba el trayecto al final

El tiempo corría y el caza daba tiros más certeros al objetivo mientras más se ponía angosta hasta el final, fin con subia las escaleras con toda la fuerza que le quedaba debido a las fueras de gravedad que daba la nave, mientra BB-8 se tambaleaba por todos lados dando pitidos de insultos y maldiciones.

-LLEGUE.

-Bien apunta ahora que ya casi salimos.

Ambos apuntadores se direccionan casi a la para mientras llegan al final del túnel. Pero fin apunta directamente a la parte superior antes de tiempo. El caza dispara pero falla y al instante Finn da el tiro que destruye al caza.

-UUUHHH, le di.

-bien hecho, salgamos de la órbita antes que nos sigan.

En el puente de mando del destructor personal de Kilo Ren monitorizaban a los dos cazas que estaban en búsqueda del androide.

-Señor. Nuestros cazas fueron derribados. Dice el oficial.

-¿por quien? Dice El General Hux con un tono de molestia.

-fue una vieja Nave Coreliana clase YT-1300.

Kilo escucho esas palabras como si de una alarma en su cabeza sonara.

-dijiste. ¿una nave Coreliana? Dijo con un tono un tanto de duda y sorprendido.

-nunca pensé que estuviera aquí. Que pequeño es la galaxia.

Mientras se alejaban lo más que podían del sistema jakku, varias alas del carguero mostraban señales de alerta debido a los gases tóxicos de los motores hiperespaciales que llevaban varios años casi sin un uso práctico; los jóvenes Finn, Rey y el astromecanico BB-8 se las arreglan lo mas posible para solucionar el dilema.

-ya quieres darme la llave antes de esta nave termine sin el oxígeno. Responde con alerta aun Finn desorientado.

-ok. ¿era esta?

-si. Afirma. –mas les vale que me digan donde esta su base secreta para asi volver a jakku.

-¿Por qué quieres regresar a ese basurero? Se pregunta Finn.

-eso no te incumbe. Son mis problemas entiendes. Le dice Rey un tanto ofendida. –solo díganme donde esta

Finn mira suplicando a BB-8 la ubicación de la base puesto que aun el astromecanico no confía del todo en Finn.

-está bien era un soldado de asalto de la primera orden, deserte ya hora quiero escapar de ellos. Ok pero no antes de que tú llegues a tu base y yo entregue información valiosa a tu rebelión, vale. Dice Finn muy rápidamente. –no lo hagas por mi hazlo por el sacrificio de Poe.

-y bien donde es. Rey pregunta asomada esperando una respuesta.

Pitido de conversación.

-El sistema ileenium listo.

Finn le muestra su dedo pulgar y bb le muestra con un brazo extendible un encendor con una llama emulando lo que finn hizo.

El carguero se estremece mientras logran reparar la falla.

-¿Qué suscede?. Dice Rey

Finn va directamente al puente de mando y logra ver que son atraídos hacia una nave extraña.

-Es la Primera orden. Debemos escondernos y quitar la reparación.

-¿estas seguro?. Dice desconcertada

-las mascara de soldado de asalto solo filtra humo no gases.

En lo que se esconden y tratan de sabotear la nave nuevamente, se escuchan vario forcejeos para entrar a la nave lo cual Finn muy rápidamente logra cerrar justo a tiempo. En ese instante entran un hombre con un blaster en mano con pintas de contrabandista, ya canoso por la edad, enseguida entra lo que parece un wookie con un aballesta blaster apuntando en todas las direcciones.

Gruñidos de alivio.

-si Chiewie, estamos en casa.

En lo que ven la nave, logran escuchar sonido estraños en la zona donde solian guardar los productos ilegales y la abren.

-¿Donde esta el piloto? Dice el hombre

-yo soy el piloto. Responde la joven.

¿y el resto de la tripulación?

-solo somos nosotros. Responde finn con un ligero susto

-¿Dónde estaba?

-Puerto de Niima

-¿Jakku? Responde. Ese basurero

Si dirige a chewie

-te dije que viéramos los parajes de occidente.

Gruñidos de indignación.

-¿dónde la consiguieron? De ducain supongo.

-se lo robamos, a unka plot; que le robo a los hermanos Irving y de el de ducain-

Han interrumpe –si y el lo robo de mi. Díganle que Han Solo recupero el halcón milenario y esta ves para siempre.

En seguidalos ojos de los dos jóvenes se iluminaron cual si de una celebridad se tratara.

-Han Solo, ¡el héroe de la nueva república! Dijo Finn

-No, el contrabandista. Reprocho Ray.

Han y Chewie seven de reojo y se van a ver el estado de la nave.

-¿Es verdad que atravesaste de la ruta kessel en 14 parsec?

Gruñido de aclaración.

-exacto fueron 12. Dijo Han en voz alta. 14. Se dijo asi mismo.

-¿Qué hacían por esta ruta?

-Íbamos a la base rebelde en el sistema Ileenium. Dice Ray, Finn es parte de ella.

-ya veo… Antes que nada debo enviar estos productos en takodana de ahí los llevare al sistema. Dijo Han. Solo una pregunta ¿Por qué quieren llegar alla? Pregunto.

-tenemos una parte del mapa de hacia Luke skywalker.

-¿porque vamos a Takodana y no directamente a la base rebelde?

-¿sabes que muchos mundos han estado asediados y eso incluyo a mi mundo Corellia por la nueva república desde que inició esta guerra? El ejercito libre necesita recursos y gracias a mi y la alianza de contrabandista de Talon Karde nos han apoyado mucho en eso. Por eso vamos alla.

-¿tan mal están los rebeldes? Se pregunta Rey. ¿Cómo ocurrio todo esto?

-El tratado Organa-Palleon. Respondio Finn

-Estas informado. Respondio Han sarcásticamente. -Cuando el imperio cayo se impuso en varios mundos imperiales la concordancia galáctica para desimperializarlas. Varios mundos la aceptaron y se unieron a la nueva república pero otros como corellia sentían más afiliación con las leyes imperiales y veían injustas sus propuestas; y se llego al nuevo tratado.

-El imperio elegiría un nuevo heredero. Responde Finn. Uno que este bajo supervisión de la Nueva Republica. Se sugirió a Soontir Fel pero debido a su muerte temprana se decidio a su hijo Jagged fel, Leia y yo lo criamos y cuando llego el dia de su coronación hubieron protestas en varios sectores de la galaxia.

Gruñidos de informe.

-parece que llegamos.

En la ventana se puede ver el planeta de Takodana un planeta que desde su superficie se puede notar las vastos bosques y los lagos que circundan entre los arboles. Mundo conocido como punto de encuentro de entre viajeros, contrabandistas y piratas y un lugar lo bastante seguro, alejado y con suficientes recursos para todos los refugiados de guerra.


	2. Chapter 2

En cierto parte de la galaxia en cierto planeta extrañamente fortificado que inexplicablemente se están preparando para cierto evento se halla cierto caballero arrodillado enfrente de algo, pidiendo, rezando junto a otros individuos igual de misteriosos con diferentes cascos y armamentos distinguiéndose del resto por su característico color de uniformes totalmente negro. El tiempo paso y los caballeros de Rem poco a poco sale de lo que parece un altar solo quedando el maestro de esta orden aun arrodillado

-enséñeme. Pidió. Ayúdeme, guíeme. Aun puedo ver la luz; esa luz que solo nos ciega de lo realmente importa, de la verdad de la galaxia. Enséñeme… Abuelo para así poder terminar lo que iniciaste.

El caballero se levanta y se inclina con respeto ante altar y se aleja de lo que son los restos del casco y armadura de Darth Vader.

Hosnian Prime actual capital de la Nueva República no se diferencia mucho de los tantos mundos del núcleo como Coruscant o Alsakan, una ecumenopolis tan vibrante y llena de vida con varios vehículos circundando alrededor de los megas rascacielos. Hoy la gente está expectante a las jornadas extraordinarias en el senado de la Nueva República. Se están tomando temas con respecto a pérdidas de mundo periféricos misteriosamente y la posibilidad de un acuerdo de paz con los rebeldes después de 5 años de encarnizados conflictos. A pesar de que varios mundos tienen simpatías por los rebeldes aún no han perdido su asiento en el senado tale son los casos de Chandrila, Nueva Alderaan, mon calamari, Balmorra, entre otros muchos, cosa que molestaba a los mundos lealistas como: bothawie, Rodia, Minban, Geonosis, entre otros muchos, pues los consideraban traidores de los ideales de la Nueva República. Otros mundos no miembros se mantenía expectantes algunos totalmente neutrales al conflicto tales como Mandalore y Hapes y otros que son directamente la causa de este conflicto Corellia como capital de imperio fel y sus mundos como Eriadu, Carida y Bastion.

…

-¿Estás seguro abandonar ese carguero de provisiones? Pregunto Finn un poco consternado viendo como la oleada de refugiados de manera ordenada se reparte los víveres entre todos gracias a una milicia local entre las mismas personas.

-claro que sí. Decía Han con el grupo en dirección al castillo de Mas Kanata. De todas formas con el Halcón estoy completo o no Chewie.

Gruñido de satisfacción.

Mientras cierta joven ve con un pequeño par de lágrimas que se confundirían con solo molestia en los ojos se dice en su mente "jamás vi tanto verde, tanto azul en mi vida" cosa que pudo notar Han casi de inmediato recordándose como cierto joven corelliano que soñaba con ir a las estrellas.

-Sabes. Dijo Han. Chewie y yo nos estamos haciendo ya un poco viejos así que pensé que tal vez te gustaría…

-¿me está contratando? Dijo Rey en un tono de duda pero con emoción.

-oye tranquila parece que aun no estas lista. Replico Han mientras Chewie le secundaba. Finn observaba como se molestaba y jugueteaban mientras iban de camino al castillo y veía con cierta tristeza al ver la vida que jamás pudo tener,

Gruñido de angustia.

-está bien, vas a querer algo de regreso.

-¿Qué sucede, han? Dijo Finn con algo de intriga,

\- aparte de que va revisar unas cosas en el halcón, también le teme a la dueña del castillo. Decía han con un tono duro hacia Finn. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

Finn con un ligero escalofríos en la espalda por la forma tan seria que le hablo a y aparte de saber que un wookie le tema a alguien solo agravo las cosas en su mente,- n-no, no más preguntas

Han más sereno solo lo tranquiliza con una sonrisa burlona pues parece que Finn no es capaz de captar una ligera broma.

El camino hacia el castillo está lleno de campamentos de refugiados de varias especies tanto humanas como no, los milicianos y unos cuantos cazarecompenzas y piratas ayudándoles lo más que puedan. Mientras más se acercan a los predios del castillo nos damos cuenta de la gran cantidad de naves estacionadas alrededor.

-llegamos. Dijo Han con un tono de alivio.

Finn y Rey no podían quitar la expresión de sorpresa al gran tamaño y espacio del castillo. El castillo estaba flaqueada con gigantes muros de piedras bien fortificadas, alrededor estaba decorada con banderas de diferentes eras; los imperios sith, la antigua república, gobiernos autónomos, antiguas casas reales de las cuales se destacan las de vieja alderaan e incluso antiguas megaconglomerados que conformaban la alianza separatista. Justo en el centro el mismo castillo que en la sima una estatua majestuosa de la dueña, en lo que van entrando se puede ver la diferencia del exterior lleno de refugiados y vehículos a uno vibrante y lleno de ciertos "lujos" gracias a la gran cantidad de piratas, contrabandistas y cazarecompesas que negocian con las milicias locales, se puede observar varias personas de diferentes especies tamaños y colores disfrutando en lo que parece un bar; bebidas, juegos de azar son las cosas que se puede observar a la vista.

-¡HAN SOLO! Dijo una voz y todos los comensales se dirigieron su vista a la entrada del castillo, lo cual hiso que tanto Rey como Finn vieran con una sorpresa a incomoda a un más incómodo Han que se sorprendió que llegara a recordarla

-que tal maz. Dijo Han recomponiendo la compostura,

-¿Dónde está?

-¿Quién, chewie? Esta en halcón arreglando unas cosas, dijo han más calmado

-asi que la recuperaron, ¿eh? Dijo más con un tono orgulloso. – eso es bueno ustedes sin el halcón no serían nada. Replicaba.—avisame cuando regrese aquí adoro a ese wookie.

En medio de la charla se podría notar ciertos ojos observándolos de forma sospechosa, cosa que no notaba el grupo para el momento.

-asi que. Decía maz en su mesa junto al grupo. ¿Qué necesitan? Por que venir aca no es muy común y mas para alguien que esta en medio de una guerra.

-veras, tenemos información importante que de debemos llevar a los rebeldes. Replicaba Han.

Muy bien, are el contacto. Decía Maz. Pero antes ¿Dónde está la chica?.

Finn y Han incrédulos se decían que estaba con ellos hasta que se percataron que no estaba desde que entraron al castillo.

Antes de entrar Rey miraba con muchas curiosidad y asombro los alrededores, hasta que una voz desconocida le llamaba, la joven estaba confundida parecía que el resto no podía oírla pero opto por ignorarla. Pero mientras más se acercaba al castillo el llamado era cada vez más sonoro; no solo la llamaba, le ordenaba, le suplicaba. La joven cedió al llamado al sótano del castillo justo al final de un largo pasillo donde observa cantidades de reliquias de distintas eras, pero hubo solo una que le llamo la atención, justamente era donde venían los llamados; cosa que le sorprendía y confundía. Por mero acto de curiosidad innata pues su naturaleza chatarrera se lo pedía. Vio que era una cajilla vieja cuya cerradura parecía ya maltrecha. "ábrelo". Una de las voces dijo, la joven se estremeció pero obedeció. Pudo ver que era un viejo cilindro metálico, casi sin importancia para la joven hasta que la tomo y como si de un relámpago pasara por su cuerpo lo encendió.

La hoja de un azul brillante se alzó por encima de la joven. Moviendala con curiosidad a los lados y escuchando ese característico sonido. "si, era un sable de luz" decía mentalmente emocionada hasta que.

-Rey. Decia una voz

-¿Quién esta aquí? Decía apuntando el sable donde decía la voz ¿Quién eres?

-te conocemos, conocemos tu linaje. Decían las voces.

En ese momento Rey era transportada en varios puntos viendo una ciudades en las nubes, interiores de zonas industriales donde pudo ver esa misma espada utilizado por un joven en combate singular contra otro espadachín solo que era de color rojo brillante, su porte era imponente, su rostro totalmente cubierto con una mascara; ambos estaban en plena lucha ignorándola por completo hasta que el enmascarado empezó a atacarla a ella "la fuerza es un campo de energía creado a partir de todas las cosas vivas". En ese momento la visión cambio, estaba en unas estructura aun quemadas alrededor escombros y cadáveres y un hombre anciano apoyado en una unidad r2 "nos rodea, nos penetra, y mantiene unida la galaxia"; la visión cambio de nuevo era el mismo sitio momentos antes, pudo ver la masacre por sus propios ojos, como unos seres enmascarado atacaron sin misericordia a los jóvenes; en eso uno de ellos con un sable de triple hoja la observo y empezó a ir a la joven con intenciones a atacarla. "Rey, estos son tus primeros pasos"


End file.
